


День Х

by WTF GrimmIchi 2021 (WTF_GrimmIchi_2021)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Embedded Images, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Translation, WTF GrimmIchi 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GrimmIchi_2021/pseuds/WTF%20GrimmIchi%202021
Summary: Наступит ли в этом году Рождество?
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	День Х

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на оригинал: [смотреть](https://grimmichi.diary.ru/p183825371_novogodnij-komiks-ot-paraiso.htm)  
> От переводчика: Огромное спасибо моему дорогому другу, который очень мне помог с переводом.  
> [Посмотреть комикс альбомом на имгуре](https://imgur.com/a/qFms5Cf)  
> На АО3 полноразмер открывается по клику на картинку.

  
[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aLF9.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aLFa.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aLFb.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aLFc.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aLFd.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aLFe.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aLFf.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aLFg.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aLFh.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aLFi.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aLFj.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aLFk.jpg)

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aLFm.jpg)  


[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aLFn.jpg)  



End file.
